Alive at Last
by Cigs and Papahs
Summary: The war of the genders raged on. A boy and a girl meet 5 years after being together in the Kids Next Door, will sparks fly? Or will the ultimate betrayal take place? Wally/Kuki
1. Prologue: Mistakes

_A/N: I've just wanted to write lately, I don't care if you think its shit :) Starts in Wallabe's POV after the line it's in no one's POV, it's just an overview of the two main characters now-a-days_

Prologue: Mistakes

Wars were a regular thing where we were from. You read about World War I and World War II in the history books and seen the war in Iraq on the news. That was a few years ago, those kind of wars had been vanquished. We didn't have time to turn against our own gender, we had a bigger mission. Defeat those cruddy girls. That's right, its men against woman and girl against boy. If we made it past this war it'd be in the history books for sure. Out here you're on your own, you can't trust anyone unless they know a certain password or were voted trustworthy. The war was hardening people, changing them in ways it wouldn't have if it had only lasted a few months. I sat on the couch, looking over my troops. We were tough, but those girlifiers could stop any of us.

"Wallabe, show time."

-------------------

Wallabe Beatles, the name that would go down in history for the cause of this raging war. He was an Australian boy, tough as nails and cussed like a sailor. There was a thin scar along his chin where a girl had cut him with her knife; he had called it his sissy mark. To his troops, he didn't have a heart and he wanted to keep it that way. There was not a soft side in war.

Long story, short, he was sent to military school and supposedly outraged Madame Margaret, who tried to girlify him but was unsuccessful.

Wally led the boys at first until he let Nigel, a natural leader, take over. Hoagie and 'Aaron', also Wally's close friends joined Wally in his fight against girls. Soon enough that had most of the boys in the United States and Canada on their side. The war raged on 5 years later, Wally was 15 and still fighting girls and their 'girlifiers.' Many men had went down but the war continued, soon the girls and boys were unbalanced, more girls than boys. Wally had decided all girls were enemies, except for a few on the boy's side and one he couldn't forget about, Kuki.

Kuki Sanban wasn't the smartest of the girls, but probably the happiest, at first. When she first joined the girls, she thought it was just a game, it wouldn't last more than a few weeks. She knew no one, only until she met up with Franny in training. She knew Franny hated boys and would probably be one of the Madame's best troops. She was right and soon enough Franny wasn't hanging around in the newbie's bunk anymore. She couldn't help but miss her friends that had been in Sector V, secretly writing and looking over a diary she had owned back when she was younger. So many years in the war had made her hard and unhappy. Somehow she wished Wally was the same as he used to be. That was the dreamer in Kuki.

_A/N: Short, simple. I apologize for it being so short, I wish it was way longer but I didn't know what else to write about .I'll get it started when I get a few comments or tear away from my solitaire games. I have a few other stories like 3 that I'm also writing at the moment, so check them out maybe?_


	2. Chapter One: Leader Material?

_A/N: I'm bored and updating, okay? Okay._

_My Australian accent goes away at times, no clue how to right it!_

_It's misspelled for a reason, it's suppose to sound Australian_

Wally's P.O.V.

"Yar nevuh gonna let me live this down are yah?" I questioned as Nigel led me through the halls of our secret base.

"Never Wally" the tall and lanky British boy replied. He was still bald and had a huge backside. Some things don't change.

"Why don't yah take Aaron? Sh- I mean he's much better at all this strategy crud."

"No can do Wally" he replied solemnly. He kept moving swiftly forward.

"Nigel slow it down, what's tha rush?" I said, sounding oddly. I tried to cough; maybe it was just this Australian accent getting to me.

"Wally, there's rumor of a girl attack on our base."

"Whaddya mean on our base? It's a secret location!" I sputtered.

Nigel shook his head furiously. "Not anymore Wallabe, not anymore."

* * *

Kuki's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but be awful at shooting moving targets, it wasn't my thing. Wally had always been the one to shoot things back when we were little. Plus these girl zapper things were heavy! At least it was pretty to look at. I trudged along the hallways dragging my feet. Franny had moved up and was now engaged in battle all the time. Rachel was nowhere to be found, I wasn't even sure if she joined a side! I was almost positive Abby was dead. My eyes started to fill with tears before I blinked them away. No crying anymore. We were in war.

I walked by the wanted signs that were posted in the main hallway. Sonya and Mushi's pictures were up there beside each other, along with Wally's. My lip trembled. My sister and Sonya had decided to escape this evil place. No one was sure if they made it out alive.

"Sanban, you're wanted in head girl's office" drawled a tall blonde girl.

I nodded obediently and followed her. Another girl stood guard outside of the head girl's office. Like she needed protection! She was a 6'4, broad shouldered, bitch. She also had a mustache. Stupid must have tried to shave. I knocked lightly before opening the door to her office. Truthfully, it looked like a dungeon. It was very dark and opposite of girly. The only pink things were her row of old girl zappin' guns.

"You needed to see me?"

"Yes" she grunted, eyeing me greedily. She probably wasn't impressed by my petite body. She expected huge strong girls, unlike me. "It's about Mushi."

"What about Mushi?" I almost spat at her. I calmed down and stood still, gnawing on my lip.

"As you should know, her and Sonya have escaped, do you know why?"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Maybe because they didn't like it here?" I said sarcastically.

The head girl glared at me. "Stupid girl!" she hissed. "No I thought they liked it here and they were forced to leave!"

I shrugged as she yelled at me. I didn't care what the ugly head girl thought of me, I'd love to get kicked out of this place. But they didn't kick people out anymore. They killed them. These people weren't girls, they were monsters.

"Did they have contact with those boys?" she seethed.

I shrugged. "Mushi didn't like me, she said I was too stupid for her." I replied simply. It was a lie; she had gotten over the part where she thought I was stupid. I closed my eyes for a second and remembered them offering for me to come with.

"_Kuki, Kuki, wake up!" I jolted upright and almost hit my head on the upper bunk as a short blacked haired Mushi and a tall blonde haired Sonya gazed down at me. _

"_Kuki, we're busting out, you have got to come!" Mushi whispered loudly. _

"_Why?"I muttered sleepily. I was 2 in the morning, couldn't this wait?_

"_This is evil Kuki, and you know it! It's not what we signed up for! We're going to find Sandy and Lee; I think they're on the boy's side, unless they're in hiding. But they're both fighters!"_

_Of course they had to go after their little boyfriends! _

"_Guys would could die!" I hissed glancing back and forth between the young girls. _

"_It's a chance we're taking Kuki" she frowned as a tear shed from her eyes. "I hope we aren't enemies now."_

"_We could never be enemies Mushi, help the boys defeat the girls" I murmured softly and hugged both of them before they hurried out of the room._

"Kuki Sanban, are you listening to my questions!" the head girl barked.

I nodded quickly. "Of course head girl! Can you please repeat it though?"

She glared at me before continuing, " Did Mushi mention to you where they were going?"

"Yeah Asia." Liar, I didn't know how I could do it. One lie was spilling out after another.

"How are they going to get there?" I shrugged and chuckled.

"They're young girls, they're probably just dreaming." I cackled loudly and the head girl glared once more.

"That is all" she said. I turned for the door when she spoke up again. "I'm keeping my eye on you Kuki Sanban, you break a rule, and you're out of here."

I seen her evil grin and instantly ran back to my room.

* * *

Wally's P.O.V.

"Ah can't believe yah made me do that Nigel! I'm not cut out for this leader crap!" I rambled throwing my arms in the air.

"Wally, you did fine" Nigel replied calmly.

"Did not! I'm not leader material like you are; Ah don't have an ounce of strategy in my body!"

"Wally," Nigel had stopped walking and turned to me. "Don't sell yourself short, you're an important part of this war and you're going to help us win it."

He strode off and left Wally's jaw wide open.

"Hey Wally, close your mouth!"

"Shut it Hoagie, not in tha mood."

Hoagie had gotten broader and taller. He was still a tad round around the edges, but still a good fighter and mechanic.

"What's your problem Wall?" he asked. He jogged to keep up with my pace.

"Nothin' Hoagie, leave it alone."

"Someone's in a bad mood" Hoagie said in a sing song voice. I swore I would have punched him in the face if Aaron hadn't come around the corner.

"I swear, if Aaron has gotten break up a fight, I'll kick both of your asses!"

I chuckled to myself.

"Sorry Hoag, Ah'm just not in a good mood tonight, Ah'm heading for tha bunks."

"Night Wall."

_A/N: Who does Aaron remind you of? ;)_


	3. Chapter Two: Old Faces

_A/N:_ _I need to start double checking my drafts for misspellings. My bad._

_Sorry for the wait._

Wally's P.O.V.

"Wally, uh I mean General Beatles!"

Lee and Sandy stood side by side staring at Wally with wide eyes. They were still young and naïve.

"Just Wally, what is it?" I replied eyeing them. They looked nervous, like I was going to pull out a gun and shoot 'em.

"I, I mean, our, uh" Lee started to ramble.

"Spit it out for god's sake!"

"Our, I mean a few girls are trying to escape and come over to our side" Lee stiffened instantly and looked at the ground.

I frowned. "And who are these 'girls'?"

"Mushi Sanban and Sonya Samson" Lee stared Wally in the eye, flinching slightly as he did so.

"Sanban?" I almost whimpered. That was Kuki's last name. Mushi was her younger sister and she was coming here! Was Kuki coming too?

Lee nodded quickly, waiting for my reaction. I sighed to myself since I couldn't ask about Kuki.

"Are you sure they aren't enemies?" I said trying to hide my excitement. I was turning into a big wuss, good god Wallabee.

"Positive sir" Lee replied. He was making me feel old. Sir? General? What was this? Weren't we just kids?

"I guess tell me when they arrive" I grumbled and sank back in my chair. Sandy made some kind of girly scream noise and scampered off behind Lee. Great to know we have such great warriors.

* * *

Kuki's P.O.V.

I sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. I didn't have friends here. I wasn't macho or smart enough to hang with anyone. Who am I kidding? Everyone thought I didn't belong here. I knew I didn't belong here. I glanced around and picked out a tall thin brunette girl, heading straight towards me. She had that grace of a warrior. I knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Sanban, you've been summoned to Cree's office."

This was the thing I dreaded. Cree Lincoln was Abby's older sister. She was 100% pure evil. I didn't want to see her because she looked too much like Abby. And if I seen her? I might have to burst into tears.

I stood up and followed the girl and she led me through a maze of hallways until we stood in front of a large purple door before she opened it and pushed me in. I would have face planted if it wasn't for my feet catching me at the last second.

"Kuki Sanban."

I couldn't see Cree. Her desk chair was turned around but I knew she was there.

"Cree" I answered coldly. Come on Kuki keep your cool.

"It's nice to see you after all of these long years" She spun around so I could see her face. She was beautiful except for the scowl on her face and her cold eyes.

"We've been in the same place all along, I should have came and found you" she cooed. I wanted to attack her. But she had far more advanced training than me.

"No." That's a great answer Kuki, only one word? Why couldn't I have thought of anything better?

"No? No what? No you don't know where your sister is? No you don't know where my sister is? No you aren't going to help us?"

I gnawed nervously on my bottom lip.

"No I don't know where my sister or your sister is."

Cree smiled evilly. "That's what I thought. But you do know Kuki. Like I know my sisters long dead and you know just where your sister went and where that stupid secret boy base is."

She stood up from her chair and grinned at me. "You're going to help us" she said softly.

"I don't know where she is!"

"Then I guess we have to use our new secret weapon" she said grinning. "Kazin! Simpson! Come get our new prisoner!"

"Don't worry" Cree cooed. "It won't last long, soon enough you'll be leading us to the boy's secret base and you'll be a wonderful warrior I just know it" she said grinning. I was stuck like a deer in headlights.

Then it all went black.

----------

Wally's P.O.V.

I buried my head in my hands. I didn't believe in myself. Why did Nigel have so much cruddy confidence in me? I was a big wussy baby.

"Wally?" My head shot up. It was 'Aaron.'

"Aaron" I said not taking my eyes off of 'him.'

"You okay? You know I've always been here for the baby"

Not this again. He had always given me crap for being the youngest out of us 5. Well, us 4 now.

"Abby, don't go there." She smiled at me. Why did I just say her real name? I hadn't said it in so long. That was the truth. Aaron was Abby. She had cut her hair short and still wore that hat, not letting anyone see her eyes. She was against everything the girls did. We could never call her Abby just in case one of them was around.

"Abby missed you Wally. Abby misses all of us" she responded still smiling. I stood up from my chair and embraced her. It was the only time war didn't feel awful. Abby had always been there for me and she always would be. She was one person I could trust in. She was like my best friend and only a friend.

"Wally have you seen-" Hoagie had just barged in. Abby and I tore apart.

"Lovebirds?" Hoagie teased, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You know better than that Hoagie" I responded quickly. "Who are you looking for?"

"Well you and Nigel, you'll never believe what Rach has got for us!"

Rachel McKenzie was another girl that had joined the boys. She was the former Supreme Leader of the K.N.D. She was a huge help to us. She didn't go undercover like Abby though. Since she had all brothers she didn't need to hide from a sister on the other side.

Abby a.k.a Aaron and I followed Hoagie down the hall to our large meeting room. Rachel, Nigel, and Chad or better known as Numbuh 247, were standing around a makeshift table.

"Wallabee, Aaron" Rachel said sounding very businesslike and nodding to each of us.

"I was out by myself, exploring" Rachel started. Nigel opened his mouth to protest but she gave him the evil eye. He instantly closed it.

"And, I found this." She held up a girl communication device. Of course it looked like an old cell phone, but I've seen girls use them before in battle. "It was right outside of our secret base."

Chad threw his arms in the air. "It's true isn't it? That those stupid girls- no offense Rach and Abs- are going to attack? And they've found the base we've kept secret for 5 years! How could this be happening now?"

Nigel stood still, obviously thinking. There was a long silence before he finally spoke up. "We need to rally our troops and prepare for battle." Those were his only words before turning and walking out of the room.

"Those cruddy girls!" I let a stream of curse words flow out of my mouth as Chad, Hoagie, Rachel, and Aaron watched me.

"Sorry" I murmured after my long rant about how their gender was awful.

"Not all of us are that bad Numbuh 4" I looked at Rachel carefully. What was with the codename? We weren't playing games anymore. I stalked out of the room; I didn't want to see anyone but the only thing that could brighten my day.

----------

I went to the farthest level in our secret base, walking down the long hallway until I came to a bright door. I sighed and slowly pushed it open. "Joey?" I said softly.

"Wally!" Joey ran into my arms as I scooped the 6 year old up. He was short and skinny, like I was at his age. He didn't have a strong Australian accent like I had, since he had grown up around me and a bunch of Americans. Why he was on our secret base was probably your question. Father had taken most of the adults against their will to a different planet until our war was over with. Our parents went against their will, but they trusted me with their baby.

"How've ya been Jo?" I asked him putting him down in his room. He had it all to himself, like he did at home. It was his own little play pen.

"Great! Tommy and Shaunie brought Hector and Case over to play!" Joey chimed. Tommy and Shaunie, since they weren't good at anything else, helped take care of the littlies. I smiled down at Joey. He was such a happy kid, just like I had been before I became hard. I'm surprised he didn't ask about mom and dad anymore, like he used too. I sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Can you read to me?" I smiled at my little brother. It was hard to believe that someone could be this happy during the war. "Sure Joey, which book?"

_A/N: I apologize for not updating for a long time. I've been very busy with track lately. _

_So I made up Sonya's last name, just so you know and I also left in some fluff at the end, for the lover's out there. Uh, review? Thanks. _


	4. Chapter Three: Bomb Dropper

_A/N: Bleh, I just got off break. Sucky. Here's your update after I answer questions_

_Laurie42: Just a few people on the boy's side know about Aaron or who knows what could happen?_

Wally's P.O.V.

I've never seen more boys look terrified in my life. Sure, I've seen a few scared faces but compared to this, it was nothing.

Nigel made me stand up and rally our troops. I suck at speeches and rallying and anything about excitement, so I managed to scare the boys out of their wits.

I tried to smile as I stood up there; these kids were fighting because of me. I instantly felt guilty. But I cleared my throat before speaking.

"I won't lie ta ya'll, those cruddy girls have figured out our secret location. It may scare a few of you that have never been ta battle, but it may get girly. Ya'll are out here fighting for a cause and that's ta show those cruddy girls what they've been showing us for the past five years! I know ya'll will fight like there's no tomorrow. Ah know ah will! So when they come marchin' towards us, let's show 'em what we've got!"

I was exhilarated as I stepped down and let Nigel take over. I got no cheers; everyone was scared senseless, Chad did give me a nod though. I leaned against the wall and look at every kid's face. Some looked scared, others looked brave. I know when it came down to it; they'd know the right thing to do.

"Hello, I know you may be scared, but there is no reason to be." Nigel was finally speaking. He knew the right words to soothe the crowd and make them believe they could climb Mount Everest if they wanted.

"War is a scary thing and I hope you all are slightly worried about what may happen to you out there. But you all have to believe you can fight better than those girls. Some things girls can beat us at and one of those things shouldn't be fighting!" Nigel took a sharp breathe in. "We've been through our groups before and you'll know where you will belong when the time comes to it."

Nigel stepped down from the podium and exited the room. The crowd stared in awe before realizing the rally was over and headed for the doors. I was the last one out, feeling like a million dollars. That was before Lee came up to me.

"Guess who's here!" he beamed.

I stared at him, confused about what he was talking about.

"Mushi and Sonya, they made it!"

* * *

Kuki's P.O.V.

I had slipped in and out of consciousness for the past two hours. My head throbbed with pain as I tried to groggily sit up.

"Feeling better Kuki?"

"Urghgosaway" I responded unintelligently. My head hurt too much, I just wanted to curl up and die.

"No Kuki, you've got to wake up this time." The voice sounded harsh now. "That war is drawing closer and we need you Kuki."

Thoughts flooded my mind. Did I betray the boys? How could I! But I didn't even know where their secret base was at. What if I did though? I wanted to chew my fingernails till they were no more.

"What do you mean? You don't need me." I said slurring slightly. My whole body felt like it was slipping into numbness.

"We need you Kuki, you're leading us into battle."

"Mmm" I said sleepily before slipping back into unconsciousness.

------------------

Wally's P.O.V.

When Mushi and Sonya showed up to our base, they looked like a couple of homeless people. Their clothes were torn in several places and they were both covered in mud and grass. I could also see the dried blood along their arms. I frowned as I eyed them.

"Wally?"

Mushi had recognized me after 5 years of being apart. I tried my best to smile.

"Hi Mush."

"Oh Wally! It's soooo good to see you!" She really did exaggerate on so.

"Great to see ya too Mush, Lee let's get these girls some new clothes."

Soon enough Mushi and Sonya were sitting in my office sipping hot cocoa. I had a soft place in my heart for young girls, these girls weren't even teenagers yet but they looked like they've aged a lot. Sonya wore a permanent frown, but seemed to brighten up when she seen Lee, same with Mushi. Did these girls just escape for these boys? There was no love in war.

"So what were your troubles on your way here?"

Mushi stared at me for a long time before answering.

"It took forever to finally shake those girl ninja types and we were way off track when we finally did."

"What's the blood on your arms from?"

"Birds, they attacked us about two hours north of here."

They had been way off track, two hours north of us? They must have ran in the wrong direction.

"Birds?" I asked, not knowing the dangers of being pecked to death.

"Yes birds, those Delightful Children have them outside their little home" Mushi said sourly.

Delightful Children? I had always wondered what had happened to those saps. The boys were too prissy to join up anyway. Maybe we could get their help? Doubtful. They would probably go join the girl's side.

Aaron then stepped into the room. "Sonya, Mushi , Lee wants to talk to you."

Sonya and Mushi glanced at each other before standing up and exiting my office.

"Do you think their spies?" Aaron asked me quietly.

"Too soon to tell Aaron, too soon."

* * *

Kuki's P.O.V.

As soon as I woke up I got treated like royalty. I got a Coke shoved into my hand and a slice of pizza placed on the table next to me. I gave Cree a confused look. I was still sleepy from whatever they did to me and a tad nauseous. I sipped the Coke slowly, making sure I didn't taste anything funky. To my surprise, it tasted normal and so did the pizza. I was still tense as Cree smiled at me.

"Good to see you awake _General_ Kuki" she cooed.

This time I didn't black out, I fainted.

_A/N: I think I know where I'm going to take the story from here, this chapter didn't have much to it, I was soo brain dead. So review and give me your input._


	5. Chapter Four: It's All In My Head

_A/N: I've had awful writer's block. Sorry._

_KND Nerd: Well, there's more than one chapter, read the rest I already explained who Aaron was in what? Chapter 2 I think._

_Sorry if the chapters have been short. I'm doing the best I can._

_She gets out so easily for a reason, just so you know._

Kuki's P.O.V.

I sat up dazed. The room was dark and I was alone. I took a few breathes before throwing my feet over the side of the bed and stepping off.

I had to get out.

I was guessing it was around 3 in the morning. Security should be thin this time of night.

I opened the door to my room and glanced down the hall. Nobody. I took off running towards the exit, listening to my bare feet pitter patter on the cold cement floor. I burst out of back door, but I wasn't home free yet.

I scampered across the lawn in front of the girl's head quarters. I didn't want to be shot down or anything. I burst out of the gate. It was open, which was odd, but I had to keep moving. No time to ponder over my luck.

I ran until my legs felt numb and my feet were cut. Why couldn't they have left my shoes on?

I looked around and recognized my surroundings! It was incredible, like I knew where exactly I was going. I weaved through trees and around ruined houses.

------------------

Wally woke up on the floor of his office. He groaned as he rubbed his neck.

"Fuc-dge" he grumbled before sitting up.

"Sleep well Wallabee?"

Wally looked up to see Rachel Mackenzie sitting in a chair.

"What tha hell are you doing here?" Wally spat. No matter how much Nigel liked her, Wally couldn't bring himself to like her.

"Just visiting of course" a small smile played out on her lips.

"Why?"

"Mushi and Sonya are traitors."

"What makes ya say that?" Wally spat at the girl, he wished he could have thrown her out. But she outweighed him and was way taller than him.

"How else would they have gotten here?" Rachel said nonchalantly.

"Lee gave them directions."

"Whatever Wallabee, you keep dreaming" she stood up. "I've got other business to attend to, you just think about it." She then left, leaving Wally with his thoughts.

"Knock, knock."

Wally looked up to see Aaron a.k.a Abby.

"What is it visit Wally day?" he scoffed.

Abby chuckled and leaded against the door frame.

"I heard everything."

"Is that right?"

"I don't believe their traitors, and you shouldn't either Wally, you know better than that" she said softly.

"I know Aaron, I'm just….out of it these days."

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

Abby smiled softly. "Kuki, we all knew you liked her and when she didn't join up, we seen your hurt Wallabee."

Wally frowned. "Course not! She's a stupid girl!" He stood up and sat back down in his chair.

"Want to talk?"

-------------

Kuki slowly walked along the deserted play ground. It was the play ground behind her old elementary school, which was now a pile of ash. She frowned. She kept walking around the playground, reliving old memories, until an alarm went off. What was happening? She was slowly starting to back up when a few boys sprang from their hiding spots.

"It's a girl!"

"Get her!"

"Let's take her to our boss!"

They grabbed her and she squealed in pain. "Let go, that hurts!" she cried as they gripped her tightly. They were big kids with mean eyes. She hadn't seen a boy in a long time, she was mesmerized by their deep voices and short hair.

She let them drag her into the ground; it was a secret underground hide out. She looked around curiously, all she seen was boys. She frowned. She was in big trouble now.

"Where's the General?" one of the boys barked.

"In his office, where else would the bum be!"

She didn't see how answered, but she did recognized Chad. He was ordering around some younger boys. He was now around 18 maybe 19. He had betrayed the K.N.D. for the teenagers. She frowned. Now he was with these assholes, no surprise.

They dragged her down another hallway and stopped in front of the door and rapped on it twice before throwing it open.

"General, look who we found outside."

The General was facing away from us, talking to someone who looked vaguely familiar. The General spun around looking fierce.

"I was having a-" He stopped talking as he seen me.

"Kuki?"

She suddenly recognized the General now. He wasn't just the General, he was General Wallabee Beatles. It had been 5 years and he barely looked any different. He had gotten taller and stronger and now had a scar on his chin.

"Wally?" she squeaked softly.

"Put her down."

They let go of her arms, but she didn't move. She just stared at the boy.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I looked at the other kid in the room, it was a guy. But he had girlish features.

"Wally, snap out of it" he said with a certain authority.

"Aaron, shut it" he barked back.

Just then, a girl stormed into the room.

"Where is she?" she said then spotting Kuki. She let out a loud laugh before snapping. Two boys came back into the room. "Kuki? Wow, I would have never guessed she'd show up." She rolled her eyes before turning to Wally.

"Since you can't take care of her, I will Wallabee," she said before storming out. The two guys picked her up and she let them take me. She didn't take my eyes off of Wally until they were out of the room and he never left her thoughts.

_A/N: This chapter sucks. I'm sorry._


	6. AN: Hiatus

Hey! If you're reading this note right now this story is currently on hiatus! Sorry for being such a Debbie downer buddies.

I'm currently taking a break from:

Alive at Last

Possibly The Pieces? Depends on when I figure out my priorities.

I'm also deleting:

Just as Bad – Mushi's Story- I may rewrite it later when I have time

Over the Edge- just plainly stinks.

So if you still want to read my stuff Changed is my main project at the moment. Just so ya know. 

I'll be back whenever. In the next few months I'll decide if I want this story or not.


End file.
